Harry Potter through Snape's Eyes
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: Snape has had his journey with James Potter and his Marauders, but what will it be like when Harry Potter and his Marauders come to Hogwarts? The Harry Potter series from Snape's angle. I know, I come up with the strange ideas in the early hours of the morning! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND OTHER ASSOCIATED PEOPLE.
1. The Eventful Sorting

_**These are the Harry Potter books from Snape's angle. I am rereading the books for the millionth time so I have decided to write these in a different way. Hope you enjoy!**_

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING.**

I sat at the High Table, only very vaguely aware of Quirinus Quirrell trying to begin a conversation with me while we waited for all of the other students to get off the Hogwarts Express and come into the Great Hall. I didn't really feel like talking to Quirrell so I decided to try and focus on something else. I glanced over at Dumbledore who was avoiding my eyes.

Soon enough, the whole school (except for the new students) came into the hall. I noticed the Weasley twins, who had their heads together as if they were plotting something. They kept on looking over at their older brother who would obviously be the target of what everyone thought was so hilarious. A few minutes later, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper walked in and settled himself down next to me.

"Evenin', Professor Snape," he said, also looking away from me.

"Hagrid," I replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with a group of students and they gathered in front of a stool with the Sorting Hat on it. As the hat finished singing, a boy with red hair (obviously another Weasley) whispered something to a boy with black hair. I wasn't sure if the black haired boy was the boy who I suspected it was or just another black haired boy.

And then...

"Potter, Harry!"

I didn't see him too clearly because Quirrell's turban was in the way, but I felt myself go cold as the hat was placed on his head. For some reason, it was taking ages. I thought it would take only a second - Gryffindor, like his parents. But after what seemed like hours, Potter was placed in Gryffindor.

As the feast began, I took the opportunity to glance past Quirrell to have a closer look at Potter because the Gryffindor table was closer to me. I wasn't sure if he looked exactly like his idiot of a father but I managed to see as he suddenly looked up and caught my eye. He touched his forehead suddenly and then I had to look away. There he was. The same person. Same hair, same glasses...

James Potter, all over again.

_**Author's note: Not my best work, I know, but I hope you liked it and please review! *hopeful smile***_


	2. The Potions Class

It was another morning at Hogwarts and I checked my timetable before the lessons began. First years to begin with. I would have preferred the older students but at least it wasn't the Weasley twins first thing that morning. If there were another stink pellet released in my classroom then I would take off 50 points from Gryffindor.

I noticed Potter come in with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins and I decided that although I didn't have a clear view of him, I hated him already. It was his father all over again. I began my speech about the potions, ensuring that the part about dunderheads would be on the end, particularly for Potter. I knew before he even started learning about potions that he would be just as stupid as his no good father and nothing... nothing like Lily.

I began to take the register. It was then that I reached the name 'Harry Potter'. My stomach churned as I stared at the name. I couldn't resist.

"Mr Potter," I said. "Our new celebrity." He looked away.

I heard some slight snickering coming from Draco Malfoy which I ignored.

"Potter! What would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I questioned.

"Fame clearly isn't everything. Where would you go if I asked you to find a bezoar?"" I asked.

I had an idea that he wouldn't know, but maybe, just maybe those answers would be in his One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi book. After all, the Granger girl next to him knew.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I think Hermione knows, why don't you try her?"

That sounded like something that Lily would say. Something that I would smile at, years and years ago. No. No. Something rude that James Potter would say, that would be it, not Lily. She wouldn't have said that. To give myself that silent message, I took a point off Gryffindor for what was said.

I told them the answers and got them to write it down. After telling them to make a potion that would cure boils, I began to walk around the classroom. I walked over to Potter and Weasley. Suddenly, I noticed Neville Longbottom's cauldron being destroyed. I told Finnegan, the boy on the other side of Longbottom to take him to the hospital wing.

"Of course, it's Potter's fault'" I thought. "He should have warned Longbottom about his potion."

I took another point off Gryffindor for this and this time I saw Potter look at me properly. He had Lily's eyes - the colour, size, shape, everything and the worse thing was, although I could see James Potter in Harry Potter's face, I could suddenly see Lily too. And that made me ache so much inside.

Potter looked as if he was going to argue with me. He developed that determination in his eyes that Lily had but then he seemed to change his mind as Weasley whispered something to him. I dismissed the class and cleared up the mess, repairing Longbottom's cauldron and getting rid of the potion.

That class was harder than I expected it to be. And I knew that it would get harder.


	3. The Meeting

For a reason I found strange to begin with, a message arrived to me just after the second class that I had that same day I had with the first years. I unrolled the parchment and began to read the note.

_Dear Severus,_

_I would love to meet you at lunchtime today to have a talk with you about how your morning has been. I feel as if I should take an interest in how my colleagues are and I feel as if it would be nice to have a talk with you first. I hope to see you at noon._

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

So, at noon later that day, Dumbledore invited me into his office. He indicated for me to take a seat and I sat opposite him.

"So, how has your day been so far, Severus?" He asked.

"I have only had two lessons," I said, wondering whether I should tell the truth. "The second lesson was alright, but the first lesson was a little... frustrating."

"First years," said Dumbledore, looking at his papers. "You really need to practice your patience levels. So, have you met Harry yet?"

I pretended I didn't hear the question and tried to change the subject to Granger.

"A know-it-all and not afraid to show it," I said.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore began. "An ambitious, clever girl who wants to show her true potential. Interesting sorting by the Sorting Hat. She shows many qualities of a Ravenclaw student. Another Weasley too. Ronald Weasley, of course, Gryffindor like his brothers and parents. Which means that you have certainly met Harry Potter, correct?"

"A rude, arrogant boy," I said angrily.

"Are you talking about James or Harry?" asked Dumbledore. My insides twisted.

"His son, of course!" I said in shock. He will always be like his father.

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "Lily had a great deal of love and kindness," said Dumbledore. "You could see it, couldn't you? Particularly in her eyes."

"Well, yes," I admitted.

"Harry has his mother's eyes, doesn't he?" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Wait, no!" I said, realising what I said. I didn't think Dumbledore would set a trap like that.

"It's a real shame that you are unable to set aside old schoolboy grudges," sighed Dumbledore.

I stood up, full of rage.

"That has nothing to do with what I think of Harry Potter!" I shouted.

Dumbledore slowly stood up, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said. "But remember this - he is not just James' son, he is Lily's too."

And with those words ringing in my ears, I left Dumbledore's office. Yes, he has Lily's eyes, but still, that didn't mean he wasn't an idiot. That was just another similarity to his father.


	4. Eavesdropping

I walked through the Entrance Hall, my mind on anything but the next lesson I had with the OWL students. I was still thinking about what Dumbledore said to me a few days before and despite knowing that Dumbledore had a point about Lily's eyes, that didn't stop my hatred of Potter. I remember what he said to me and what happened with Longbottom's cauldron. The cheek of it! He deserved to have those two points taken away!

I began to walk towards the staff room when I heard the main door to the Entrance Hall open and I heard a couple of familiar voices ring through the hall.

"A bezoar? I mean, what on earth is that? I've asked Fred and George and they don't know either, but then again, they probably only listen in Transfiguration because McGonagall scares them."

I immediately recognised that voice as Ronald Weasley, which probably meant Potter was with him too. I hid myself, convinced that the conversation would be about the Potions lesson. I had my rights to hear about my lessons. The students were in no position to talk about teachers like that. As I expected, I heard Potter's voice replying to Weasley.

"Who knows? Besides, I am convinced that Snape hates me. When I mentioned it to Hagrid he started to act all strange. Did you see that clipping in the Daily Prophet about the attempted break in? He definitely started to become all weird then. Anyway, you're right. All of this stuff about asphodel! He should've asked Hermione!"

I heard Weasley laugh.

"I don't think he liked the answer you gave! Anyway, let's get rid of these rock cakes. They're weighing down my pockets!"

Of course I didn't like his answer. It didn't relate to the question and even though he reminded me of Lily at first, I was mistaken. He definitely had his father's horrid, nasty streak. I finally began my walk to the staff room. That break in was obviously relating to the Philosopher's Stone, at least Hagrid got there in time.


	5. Troll in the Dungeons!

"I have just seen Harry Potter catch a Rememberall from a dive that even Charlie Weasley would struggle with," said McGonagall, strolling into the staff room. "I will have to speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if we can bend the first year Quidditch team rule. The boy is a natural, like his father."

"A natural show off then," I muttered.

"Severus," said McGonagall in a warning tone. From how she was acting, she obviously thought that it was in his blood. McGonagall was passionate about Quidditch, she loved everything about it.

Later on, I was returning to the Potions room after giving an errand by Dumbledore to "keep an eye on Quirrell". I passed him in the corridor and he gave me a nervous smile. I gave him a stiff nod. It seemed that I had another task as well as Potions teacher.

It was the Halloween feast and for some reason, Quirrell was absent. I looked around, wondering what was happening. Didn't he feel like coming? Or was he... up to something? Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

Quirrell ran down the middle of the room until he reached the High Table. He muttered something about a troll being in the dungeons and he then fainted. There was a sudden uproar which was brought to silence by fireworks coming from Dumbledore's wand., I knew where I was heading. To the third floor.

Feeling like I was being watched, I headed to the third floor outside where the Stone was being hidden. I took a deep breath.

"Alohomora," I said. The door opened and I slipped inside. I felt a silence fall as a three headed dog towered over me. I felt a sharp pain as I felt the dog bite me.

Shouting every swear word I knew, I left the room, satisfied that I managed to get to the third floor to head Quirrell off. I limped down the corridor, reminding myself to ask Filch to get me bandages for my leg. Because a leg that has been bitten by a three headed dog can only take so much.


	6. Bandages

Since the incident with the troll being released in the dungeons, my suspicions about Quirrell increased along with Dumbledore's. I knew that Quirrell had a gift with trolls and it just seemed strange that Dumbledore became suspicious of Quirrell so near to when the troll was released.

It was getting closer to the first Quidditch game of the season - Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It was also Potter's first match and I was hoping with all my might that Slytherin would win. I never developed much of an interest in Quidditch but as a head of house I felt as if I should show some support. Plus I wanted Potter to lose.

I was walking through the grounds when I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger standing close together, looking up to no good. I got Potter to show me the book that he was holding - Quidditch Through the Ages. Probably the only book that James Potter and his good mate Sirius Black had ever read in their lives. I took off points for library books being taken out of the castle and walked off, trying to hide my limping. I had never seen that rule, but they can be made if necessary.

Later on, I asked Filch to come to give me bandages as I talked about Fluffy, the inappropriately named three legged dog. Why would you call a thing like that Fluffy?

"Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once?" I asked angrily.

Suddenly, I noticed Potter stood in the doorway, asking for his book back. As soon as I threw Potter out and Filch left, I began to pace the office. I was completely unaware of how long he was there for, but I knew that he would go back and tell his friends and I knew that they had a bad opinion of me, so I didn't know what was going to happen next.


	7. Quidditch

It was the day of the Quidditch match and knowing that I had better things to do, I settled down in the staff stand as well as Lee Jordan, who I found particularly irritating.

As the match began, I watched a few goals being scored by the Gryffindor team. It seemed that McGonagall was having some issues with Lee Jordan's biased behaviour during his commentary. But soon enough, something else caught my attention.

I turned around and noticed Quirrell staring intently at Potter, not twitching or flinching at any movement. He wasn't even blinking.

Potter's broom was being lurched around and even though he was trying to keep it steady, it wouldn't stop. This wasn't due to inexperience. And it wasn't a fault with the broom either, even I knew that.

Someone was jinxing his broom. And I had a pretty good idea who.

I thought about what Dumbledore said to me when she died.

_"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear... You know how and why she died. Make sure it wasn't in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."_

With her in my mind and making sure that I narrowed my eyes to stop myself from blinking, I looked straight at Potter and began to mutter a counter curse.

But whoever was jinxing the broom was carrying Potter further and further away from the game and I noticed him being flung off his broom, holding on with one hand. As I noticed this, I focused even harder on the counter curse, trying to keep my eyes on the speck that was Potter.

Ignoring the scuffling by my feet, I felt my eyes sting as they started to water, but I couldn't blink, otherwise that would break the counter curse. But I had to blink, as it was pointed out that my robes were on fire. I looked back up as the fire was put out, but I couldn't see Potter. The reason for this was because his broom had stopped moving and he had started flying again.

Next thing I knew, Potter was on the ground and after choking, it was noticed that he had caught the Golden Snitch in his mouth. I thought that you had to catch the Golden Snitch in your hand, but it seemed that you could catch it in your mouth too.

I was fairly sure of the culprit of the jinxing of Potter's broom, so it seemed that a trip to Dumbledore was in order.


	8. A Favour

_**Well hello, fellow Potterheads! If you have read my other stories, you should know that I have been poorly a lot recently. I have been ill (again) and ended up in accident and emergency for the third time this month. I could cry sometimes, but hey, I get knocked down, I get up again, it's never gonna get me down! Or however the song goes! So with my other bump on my head, let's start this next chapter! It won't be brilliant, because my mind is on other things right now. But bear with me and I hope you enjoy! **_

Dumbledore sat at his desk, deep in thought. I tried to read what he was thinking but I left him to his thoughts and continued to pace his office, describing the events that had unfolded in the Quidditch match that day.

"And it wasn't Harry or the broom, it was definitely a jinx?" Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yes," I said confidently. "A student couldn't do that to a broom and Potter was on a Nimbus 2000, a very modern broomstick. I know a jinx when I see one and that jinx was caused by Dark Magic. Someone was trying to knock Potter off his broom by it."

I was speaking very quickly by this point because of how much there was to say.

"It was getting harder and harder to cast the counter curse because at one point Potter was being carried further away from the stadium. And -" Suddenly, I was interrupted.

"You were saving him?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Well, a teacher always has to ensure that a student is kept safe," I said hurriedly, realising that I had forgotten that I was the one who was casting the counter curse. I mean, it wasn't like I was saving him for anything or anyone else. Right?

"Correct," said Dumbledore, nodding his head. "You also needed to protect Lily Evans' son, didn't you?"

"It wasn't like that at all!" I protested.

"Well, I am glad you kept your promise that you made about protecting Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I think I also have an idea of who jinxed the broom too," I added.

"Oh?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Quirrell," I said firmly.

"I see," said Dumbledore, narrowing his eyes and looking angry. "Severus, I have a job for you. Harry's next match is against Hufflepuff. I want you to referee it."

"I don't know anything about refereeing Quidditch matches! I only just learned today that you are allowed to catch Golden Snitches in your mouth!" I said.

"I will be in the stands keeping an eye on things," said Dumbledore. "I will have a word with Madam Hooch about you being the referee for Harry's next match. Keep an eye on the Weasleys and those Bludgers by the way."

I groaned as I made my way out of the office. I didn't think of that.


	9. Loyalties

I hated refereeing the Quidditch match and I knew that I would. This was especially because I had to keep on giving penalties to Hufflepuff because of the way that Gryffindor were playing. Fred or George Weasley, I can't tell which, kept on hitting Bludgers at me. I hate being a biased member of staff. But suddenly, I saw a flash of red shoot by that missed me by inches. I came to the conclusion that he sped past me like that on purpose, even though it was because he saw the Golden Snitch. Apparently, the game broke the record for the shortest game in Hogwarts history. Although I was glad that the game was over, I was still annoyed that Gryffindor won.

Because I was becoming more and more suspicious of Quirrell and his interest in the Stone in Hogwarts, I organised a meeting with him in the Dark Forest during dinner. I made sure that no one else was watching and I ran into the Forest to find him there. He was supposedly stuttering more than ever, saying that he didn't know why I wanted to meet him there of all places. Obviously, I found that quite a stupid thing to say, as we needed to keep things private, and I told him so.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all," I added.

"I don-t know what you -"

I didn't believe him for a second and made sure that he knew that.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

I heard some rustling as if there were something in the trees. I assumed that it was an owl and carried on.

"I know you have an idea about how to get to the Stone, with your little bit of hocus pocus. I am waiting."

But as Quirrell continued to deny knowledge of what I was talking about, I decided that I would wait. Just a little longer to let him think.

"We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over about where your loyalties lie," I finished testing to see Quirrell's reaction. He looked terrified, which made me feel satisfied. It looked like the suspicions were pointing more and more towards Quirrell.

Throwing my cloak back over my head, I walked quickly back towards the castle, still hearing the rustling of the birds in the trees behind me.


	10. Christmas

Christmas. Apparently a time for good will to all. It seemed as if that didn't apply to Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, who were stood fighting next to a Christmas tree. Even if Malfoy was insulting Weasley's family (and it didn't surprise me if he was), fighting still wasn't allowed and of course, points had to be taken from Gryffindor. It was a shame that so many points had to be taken from Gryffindor. They say I am biased but I simply cannot condone violent behaviour. He was lucky I was only taking ten points and not more. Maybe it was because it was Christmas.

It was Christmas day and I had found that I had received a few books on Potions from Dumbledore and rather unsurprisingly a large bottle of Firewhiskey from Hagrid. I glanced around the Great Hall to see who was still remaining at Hogwarts. I saw that Potter was being introduced to Wizard Crackers by the Weasleys. It seemed that he had even received a jumper like the other Weasleys. I was sure that Lily would be glad that he was being looked after.

As usual, Hagrid was getting more and more drunk from the Firewhiskey. It happened every single year and he always made a fool of himself but if that was how he wanted to spend Christmas then enough. I kept a close eye on Quirrell who was starting to become more nervous as the year went on. Whether he was aware that my finger was beginning to point towards him more and more, I was unsure, but I still kept an eye out for any suspicious behaviour. From anyone or anything.


	11. Detention

One morning, McGonagall strolled into the staff room, looking angry. She turned towards everyone.

"I had to give Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Malfoy detentions and 50 points each away for being out of bed," she announced angrily.

"Fifty?" I said in shock.

"Yes, 50," she confirmed. "Potter and Granger managed to trick Malfoy with some story about a dragon and Longbottom somehow overheard them. So they have detention with Hagrid in the Dark Forest."

"That's very dangerous," said Professor Burbage. "Most people are afraid to go in there. I've heard from Sir Nicholas that most ghosts are scared to go in there."

I tried to look as casual as possible so people wouldn't suspect me having a little meeting in the Forest.

"Hagrid says that the four of them are safe if they are with him and his dog and stick to the path," said McGonagall firmly. "For the students' sake, I hope he's right." 


	12. Up to Something

_**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! One of the reviews referred slightly to the punctuation and grammar but like I said in my response, the SPAG (that stood for Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar at my old school) may not be at its greatest because I am typing on my phone at night because I don't get chance in the day (and I get better ideas in the early hours of the morning!).**_

I was walking along the corridor to find Potter, Weasley and Granger staring after McGonagall. They must have said something to surprise her because she was walking shakily down the corridor. They put their heads together, obviously plotting something. I decided to try and find out what, so I tried to... join in with their little conversation.

"Good afternoon," I said, trying to sound as polite as possible. But how could you do that when one of the students was James Potter, all over again.

To my satisfaction, I certainly shocked Granger. I warned them that if they continued to hang around like they were, people will think that they were up to something, and Gryffindor couldn't afford to lose any more points. I knew that was one of the places to wind up Potter. To remind him about him letting his house down.

I also told him that I would make sure that he was expelled if he snuck around at night again, but suddenly, I realised that I needed some way to say goodbye.

"Good day to you," I said, making sure I wasn't meaning a word of it. I headed off to the staff room.

As I sat in the staff room, I saw McGonagall looking both in shock and deep in thought. There was a knock on the staff room door. I walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Granger. She gulped and looked up at me.

"Miss Granger?" I asked. "Is there anything that you need that cannot wait until your next lesson?"

"I... I was wondering if P-P-Professor Flitwick was there?" She asked, stuttering more than Quirrell.

I sighed.

"I shall get him," I said. I called him over and went back to take my seat in the staff room. That was my good deed done for the day.

But with the way that Granger was acting, I was sure that Potter, Weasley and Granger were up to something. I was just surprised that the day turned out the way it did.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Accio reviews!**_


	13. That Night

Dumbledore was sat in the staff room a few days after Quirrell nearly managed to get to the Philosopher's Stone. He talked about meeting Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall and immediately realising that Potter had gone after the Stone.

"Hermione Granger managed to conjure up a fire that can be sometimes held in a jar to help to break free of that Devil Snare that you set up, Pomona," Dumbledore said to Professor Sprout. "They said that you told them to light a fire when you were talking about Devil Snare in one of your lessons. They must really enjoy your lessons to remember details like that."

Pomona smiled at what he said to her. I began to become suspicious of who set my robes on fire at the Quidditch match.

"And Filius," said Dumbledore to Professor Flitwick, who looked up wide eyed. "Harry, Ron and Hermione used teamwork to catch the key to your incredible challenge for the lock on the door."

"Wow," squeaked Flitwick. "I never expected them to get past that! Not with all of those keys!"

"Teamwork," sighed Dumbledore. "Pardon the pun for this situation, but that is sometimes the key! Minerva, I think we all thought that wizard chess game was unbeatable."

"I was absolutely sure," sighed Professor McGonagall.

"As was I," agreed Dumbledore. "As was I. It seems that unbeknownst to us, Ron Weasley is an incredibly talented chess player. But there was one issue with chess. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"No," gasped McGonagall, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Ron sacrificed himself so Harry and Hermione could go on. That is true friendship."

There were a few moments of silence before Dumbledore continued. It was then worked out that Quirrell's challenge was next.

"There was a troll in the next chamber. It makes sense really. After all, Quirrell does have a gift with trolls," said Dumbledore, nodding his head. "Luckily, it wasn't conscious, I think the two of them have already battled one troll, they shouldn't battle another. So that brings us to Severus' challenge. A rather clever challenge, in my opinion."

"A puzzle with refillable potion bottles and a riddle," described Dumbledore. "Hermione Granger obviously has a lot of logic, as she managed to safely get back through the fire to safety and allow Harry to go on ahead."

I nodded, feeling both impressed but also disappointed that a first year easily solved my puzzle that I tried to make so difficult. But what I did wonder about was the last chamber.

"Harry met Quirrell in the last chamber," said Dumbledore. "Harry managed to receive the Stone and it was hidden in his pocket. I ensured that anyone who wanted to find the Stone but never intended to use it would get it. And that's why Harry got the Stone and Quirrell didn't."

Dumbledore then continued to tell the everyone about Quirrell's turban and what was hidden underneath. There were many gasps and a couple of screams that came from Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall.

"But Harry could not be touched by Quirrell. And I shall explain the reason for this."

Everyone looked around, wondering what it was that stopped Quirrell from being able to touch Potter.


	14. Love

Dumbledore closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When Lily Potter was killed, she left a mark. Not the scar on Harry's forehead. A mark that lives in Harry's skin. What is it? Love. Lily died to save Harry, and that shows how deeply she loved Harry."

I tensed up at these words.

"Even though Lily is no longer with us, her protection is still there because of that love. Voldemort could never understand love, and because Quirrell was sharing his soul, he could not touch Harry as it was torture to be touched by something so brilliant."

I looked away.

"Neville Longbottom proved himself to be a true Gryffindor that night," said Dumbledore. "He tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from leaving the common room. It takes so much courage to stand up to your friends. His parents would be proud."

Many staff members nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to gather the staff members together to tell them about what happened that night," explained Dumbledore. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened to the other students. But this is Hogwarts, so eventually, the whole school will know."

Everyone laughed at what Dumbledore said and stood up to leave. I forced a smile and left the room as quickly as I could, unaware that Dumbledore was watching as I left.


	15. The House Cup

It was the last day of term and everyone was there except for Potter, who obviously was still in the hospital wing. Even if he did attend the feast I knew that he would be at the centre of attention the whole time because of what happened with Professor Quirrell. Like Dumbledore said, although the staff members said nothing, the whole school knew. In fact, I more or less knew that he would make himself the centre of attention because that was something that his father would have done.

I picked at my food, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. After all, the Slytherin banners were hanging down from the ceiling, which obviously showed that Slytherin had yet again won the House Cup. I knew that I should've been pleased about that, but their victory was the last thing on my mind. My mind was still thinking back to what Dumbledore was saying about love and Lily's deep love that was in Potter's skin.

Suddenly, the door opened. Potter peered quickly in the room before sitting with Weasley and Granger as quietly as possible. Unfortunately for him, people continued to stare at him. He could never go anywhere unnoticed, no matter how quickly or quietly he tried to move. Dumbledore stood up, showing that it was time to announce how many house points each house had.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

I smiled at the news of Slytherin's victory. You can never have too many consecutive victories. The noise coming from the Slytherin table was deafening. I noticed Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table and I decided that his parents needed to teach their son about how to be gracious whenever he wins anything. Dumbledore praised Slytherin on their victory but then announced that recent events needed to be taken into account and that he wanted to give out some last minute points. I did wonder if he was going to.

"First - to Mr Ronald Weasley... for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I glanced over at the Slytherins, who couldn't believe what they were hearing. They looked stunned because to them, Gryffindor had received fifty points for winning a game of chess. But their shock was nothing compared to Weasley's reaction. His face had gone a colour I couldn't even recognise. But Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for cool use of logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Granger wasn't even visible at that point. She seemed to have also gone into shock at winning so many points at once. Winning fifty points at once is always different to gaining ten points here and there. The Slytherins were furious at that point. I was too. Dumbledore just loved bringing up the fact that a first year student managed to beat my puzzle. But also Gryffindor had just been awarded 100 points and no doubt Potter would get fifty points too.

"And third - to Mr Harry Potter..."

No one spoke. You could have heard a pin drop because it was that quiet.

'...for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

I couldn't hear myself think because of all the noise. Gryffindor were tying with Slytherin and I didn't know what Dumbledore was going to do. Were the banners hanging from the ceiling going to have a red and green stripy background with an image of a lion's head and a serpent's body? Was he thinking this through? Dumbledore held up his hand to show that he had more to say. He cleared his throat.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said clearly. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends."

He cleared his throat.

"I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom," he announced.

I had never heard such a noise in my life. Certainly the loudest I heard. All the Gryffindors were shouting and diving on top of Longbottom. Even the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were cheering. The banners changed colour to red and gold, which showed that Gryffindor were in fact the winners of the House Cup. I shook hands with Professor McGonagall, who looked thrilled at the fact that her house had won. I looked across to the Gryffindor table where Potter, Weasley and Granger were all cheering and shouting. That was one similarity between Potter and his father. How they boasted when they won anything.

But, then again, Lily would have probably reacted in the same way.


	16. Meet and Greet

I received the news that Harry Potter had been caught using a Hover Charm in the presence of a Muggle. I found it hardly surprising seeing who his dad was, but there is usually one student who does magic outside of school. Seeing as it is his first time, he only gets a warning from the Ministry. Like father, like son to be honest. Like godfather, like godson, come to think of it.

Due to Quirrell's noisy exit last year, interviews began for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. As I do every year, I applied for the job, but Professor Dumbledore said that only Gilderoy Lockhart had applied and I told him that I had, he told me that there wouldn't be a Potions Master if he got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. Lockhart had insisted on a "meet and greet" with the members of staff (something I'd rather not go to) but I decided to go along.

"Professor Lockhart," I said stiffly, as I walked up to him.

"Oh please, I prefer Gilderoy," He smiled, shaking my hand. "Well, isn't this lovely! I think this whole thing about the Defence Against the Dark Arts post being cursed is a myth isn't it? I think that now I'm here, we won't need any changes!"

"Great," said Minerva, trying to sound enthusiastic. She gave me a look as if to say 'Not a word!'

Very slowly, I began to slope back off to the dungeons in the hope that I wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Leaving so soon, Severus?" Asked Lockhart.

"Yes, I have some... things to sort out ready for the next year," I said.

Soon after, Dumbledore followed me out.

"Severus..." began Dumbledore. "I asked if Gilderoy could take the job because there's no one else who could have taken the job."

"I applied, you know I did!" I insisted.

"You know fully well what my answer is to that," said Dumbledore. "If you become Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, then I won't have a Potions Master."

I sighed. Maybe some day I will become Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.


	17. Flying Car?

_**I wasn't planning on doing a chapter today but after hearing about the loss of Alan Rickman yesterday I decided to do two chapters.**_

I was sat one morning flicking through a copy of the Daily Prophet. I had run all of my errands for today and I needed something to do. To my surprise, I saw a headline which read:

FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES

I didn't usually read the Daily Prophet and I actually considered it a load of rubbish but I needed something to read to pass the time. Was it a reliable source? Were Muggles becoming more aware of our world? Who knows? It could seriously take a flying car for people to know about us.

I'll just have to see if I can get more information later on. But the students were arriving and it was time for the Sorting Ceremony.

_**Rest In Peace, Sir Alan Rickman, you absolute legend. We all salute you.**_


	18. Going AWOL

I was sat at the teacher's table, looking out to notice that yet another Weasley had come to Hogwarts but to no surprise, she had been sorted into Gryffindor. I gave a couple of claps as the Sorting Hat shouted out Gryffindor and she went to sit down. Those twins were there, cheering for her but... Potter and Weasley were both absent.

Suddenly, all of these insane thoughts ran through my head. For example, whether there was a possibility that the flying car mentioned in the Daily Prophet could have been owned by the Weasleys. I put those weird thoughts out of my mind. Tabloid rumours.

I went to tell Dumbledore that I was going for a walk. And while I was there, I spotted the amount of damage that had been done to the Whomping Willow. And then I saw two small figures stood together, obviously watching the Sorting Ceremony. I got more and more quiet as I got closer and I immediately recognised them as Potter and Weasley.

"Where's Snape?" Said one figure.

"Maybe he's left because he's missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again!" Replied the other figure somewhat hopefully.

"Or maybe he's been sacked!" Suggested the other figure. "I mean, everyone hates him!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe he's waiting to hear why you two haven't arrived on the school train," I decided to add. "In my search of the grounds, I have noticed that a lot of damage has been done to a rather valuable Whomping Willow."

"That tree did more damage to us than we -" began Weasley.

I decided to interrupt them before they could do any more damage. I left them in my office to worry about their fate whilst I went to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. If this wouldn't scare them, I didn't know what would.


	19. Dumbledore and McGonagall

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

"Severus, what exactly is this about?" Asked Professor Dumbledore as I led him and Professor McGonagall down to my office. I took some deep breaths, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about the prospect of two students getting into deeper and deeper trouble.

Suddenly, I managed to access a way to talk about the situation we were in. I cleared my throat and turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, did you notice a couple of students from your house were... well... absent this evening?" I asked Professor McGonagall.

Before either of them could answer, I opened the door to my office to reveal Potter and Weasley stood next to my desk, looking terrified.

Minerva pulled out her wand and put a fire in the fireplace, even though I purposely kept it cold for their own discomfort. Dumbledore sighed as he closed his eyes in obvious disappointment.

"Please... explain why you did this," said Dumbledore.

Avoiding all eye contact, Potter retold the story of how the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 seemed to reseal itself when it should have let them through and how they just crashed into it and they didn't have the option to wait by the car for Mr and Mrs Weasley to come back, their only option was to fly the car to school.

"And you couldn't have sent an owl?" Suggested Professor McGonagall. She turned to Potter. "I seem to recall that you have an owl?"

I rolled my eyes as I could see the penny drop in his head at his stupidity. I then began to wonder what their punishment would be.

"I shall be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention," stated Professor McGonagall. I couldn't believe how easily they had gotten away with it. Yes, Weasley's parents would be furious, but if Potter's aunt and uncle were to even see the Hogwarts seal, knowing Petunia and her opinion of Lily, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with the school and wouldn't even care about the possibility of their nephew being beaten up by a tree. If Lily were here, she'd be furious. A Howler might even be involved.

I was just hoping that their detentions were bad ones.


	20. The Howler

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

I was preparing for the fourth years in the Dungeons for my next lesson when faintly, I could hear a voice that I could recognise screaming:

"...I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OFOR SHAME..."

I immediately realised that Weasley might have received a Howler because of how recognisable Mrs Weasley's voice is. Mr Weasley was ashamed. I felt a bit sorry for them... not because of Potter and Weasley exactly, but because of how Mr Weasley felt afterwards.

"...YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT..."

Mr Weasley was facing an inquiry at the Ministry because of the boys. I didn't feel happy at their misfortune anymore. Again, I felt a bit annoyed. I stood partly in the Dungeon entrance to see red pieces of paper spread all over Weasley's plate as he looked stunned. But still, they did deserve it.


	21. Nimbus 2001s

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

I was marking some OWL work, still slightly annoyed at how easily Potter and Weasley had gotten away with their detentions. After all, they had broken the law and that could even be grounds for them to be expelled. But that was wishful thinking. However, I was interrupted by a knock at my office door. It was the last thing I was expecting.

"Come in?" I asked. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"Mr Malfoy?" I questioned. "What a surprise."

"Well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it, Severus?" Asked Malfoy.

"Do what do I owe the..." I paused to think of the right words to use. "Pleasure?"

"Well, I am able to buy seven 'Nimbus 2001' broomsticks for your Quidditch team," said Lucius. "In exchange for my son being allowed on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker."

"So we can only have the broomsticks if Draco is allowed on the team?" I confirmed. Lucius nodded.

I sighed. It's not often that you are allowed to buy your way on to the team.

"Our current Seeker has left though..." I began.

I thought of how easily we could be beaten this year. Gryffindor have a strong team and Potter will be able to play for the whole thing this year - last year he was in the hospital wing. In a final wave of uncertainty, I got out my quill and began to write:

_I, Professor S. Snape do hereby give the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to train today, owing the need to train their new Seeker._

Yes, I wouldn't be popular with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for taking up their training time, but Potter and Weasley were both right. I was unpopular enough already.


	22. Mudbloods

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

I was walking through a corridor at lunchtime when I passed Potter, Weasley and Granger. Their behaviour seemed a bit different to usual. Potter was still in his Quidditch jumper and wearing elbow pads as he passed me. He caught my eyes and glared at me as Lily's green eyes met mine. I wasn't that surprised to be honest. I had gone and cancelled their Quidditch training session. He looked as if he wanted to say something to me and I actually almost stopped to give him the chance to speak, but he didn't.

"Lily's determination," I thought. "When he feels strongly about something, he's not afraid to show it."

I took a quick glance over at Granger and she looked a little subdued, almost as if something was on her mind. I found this a little different to how things usually were - she was tending to be the one doing the talking. But this time, her job was giving support.

"Hagrid just said that it's better to wait until it stops," said Potter quietly. Weasley, for some reason, kept hiccoughing. He also went to glare at me but then gave a little hiccough and looked away. I had no idea what Potter was talking about.

"Even if you aren't allowed to use magic for your detention, what happened today proves that you need a new wand," said Granger. "A Spellotaped wand is so dangerous! Imagine if you were in a proper duel!"

I frowned, wondering what had happened. I stood next to a statue, straining so I could hear.

"Well, how would you like it if Malfoy called your friend a... Mud..." Weasley's voice went to nearly a whisper. "A... Mudblood?"

My stomach dropped and my grip on the statue tightened as I thought of that horrible encounter that I had with Lily and the terrible word all those years ago.

"Ron, it's just a word," said Granger. "I don't care what he calls me, so why do you?"

"But it's the worst thing that someone can call a Muggle born witch or wizard," sighed Weasley. Granger shook her head.

"Never mind that - Ron, how much experience do you have with Muggle cleaning? Because there are a lot of trophies in that trophy room! And Harry, you're going to have to endure a lot of Professor Lockhart! But he's great! I don't see your trouble!"

"I'm happy to swap, Ron," said Potter as they left. "I have had a lot of experience with Muggle cleaning with the Dursleys! Plus answering fan mail is really something that I don't fancy!"

I rolled my eyes. Looks like they got off easily with the detentions!


	23. Enemies of the Heir, Beware

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

It was the evening of the 31st October, and the Halloween feast was ending. I was just heading out after the people flooding into the Entrance Hall when I could hear a faint voice saying,

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

I stopped, particularly at the sound of that word again. Then I could hear Argus Filch, the caretaker, shoving through the crowd shouting,

"What's going on here? What's going on here?"

I followed the crowd along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. We got to the second floor to find a horrified Filch stood next to Mrs Norris, his cat, who was hanging by her tail, as stiff as a board. A message was written in blood on the wall, which read,

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

I felt sick as I read the message again and again. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened? Enemies of the heir beware?

Lockhart began to offer his office because it was nearest as Dumbledore needed somewhere to speak to Filch. I rolled my eyes at how happy Lockhart looked at being given this job. I went with Lockhart, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch, and Potter, Weasley and Granger because Dumbledore wanted them with him.

As Dumbledore looked at Mrs Norris, Filch continued to accuse Potter of the attack (despite the lack of proof).

"She's not dead, Argus," He said. "She has been Petrified. But how, I cannot say..."

As Filch continued to accuse Potter, I became more and more confused. Why were the three of them there and not at the Halloween feast? The writing on the wall was on the Second Floor and the Feast was in the Great Hall. I stepped forwards to give my opinion.

"If I might speak, Headmaster, Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said, but a wave of confusion swept over me. "However, we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. What were they doing in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

"Sir Nicholas asked us if we could go to his 500th Deathday Party in the Dungeons," said Granger.

"There were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there!" Said Potter.

I did know that ghosts held Deathday Parties but I didn't know if Sir Nicholas was holding a Deathday Party tonight. But the food was hardly nice there.

"Without any supper?" I asked. "I don't think ghosts provide food for living people."

"We... weren't hungry," said Weasley.

Yeah, right.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter isn't being entirely truthful here. I think he should be deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell the whole story?" I took advantage of this and suggested his removal from the Quidditch team until he was ready to tell the truth. That seemed to hit a nerve with Professor McGonagall.

"Really, Severus," she said. "There is no need to stop the boy playing Quidditch. There's no evidence he's done anything wrong."

Dumbledore looked over at Potter and back at me.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said. I felt annoyed, but not as much as Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified," He shouted. "I want to see some PUNISHMENT!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," insisted Dumbledore. "Professor Sprout has recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they reach their full size, we'll be able to revive Mrs Norris."

"I'll do it," said Lockhart, in my opinion very smugly. "I can whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep."

"I think you'll find I'm the Potions teacher here," I stated firmly. There was a silence and Dumbledore told the students that they could go. As I left, I began to think about the message on the wall.

The Chamber of Secrets... where have I heard that before?


	24. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, and it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The last Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match I was at, I was putting a counter-curse on Harry Potter's broom because Quirrell had jinxed it and he was almost falling off it. But this time, I didn't need to worry about that - the only eventful thing was that it was Draco Malfoy's first Quidditch match. Hopefully that was nothing worth worrying about.

"Slytherin are leading sixty points to zero!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out through the stadium during the Quidditch match. It seemed that those broomsticks really did make a difference.

I saw Professor McGonagall look up at Potter continuously avoiding one Bludger. It was hit by one of the Weasley twins towards Flint, but then without Flint doing anything, the Bludger pelted towards Potter. I frowned. Anyone would think Potter had gotten himself a rogue Bludger, but the chance of that happening at Hogwarts was one in a million. I put the crazy idea out of my head just like McGonagall seemed to, and we both continued to watch the match, unaware of the trouble that Potter and the Weasley twins were going through feet above as they kept hitting the Bludger.

The Gryffindors signalled for time out and there was a period of time where they were all stood together talking. Wood seemed to be having a go at the Weasleys for something, but my attention was pulled away as I wondered how Draco was doing in the match. I watched as he was stood laughing with the Slytherin team. They didn't seem too worried.

The match restarted as this time I could see Malfoy on his broom, obviously mocking Potter for something. But then I could see why. Potter was acting ridiculously on his broom - he was doing all sorts of moves.

"Malfoy," I thought. "I said that you can be on the team, now do what Flint has told you to do in your team talk before the game."

Unexpectedly, I saw Potter and Malfoy turn on their brooms to face each other. Soon enough, I could see a small flicker of gold right next to Malfoy's ear... the Snitch? But Potter was just sat there, staring at Malfoy laughing at him. Maybe it wasn't the Snitch, something would have happened otherwise.

In front of me, I heard McGonagall let out a gasp as I saw Potter's arm break as a Bludger hit it. I winced slightly, but another part of me felt a little relieved as I saw it was Potter's right arm that had broken and there wasn't much of a chance of him catching the Snitch with his left hand.

With no warning, Potter flung himself off his broom towards Malfoy. Professor McGonagall let out a scream as he rolled off his broom and landed on the floor. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I noticed something gold held tightly in his left hand. No way. Potter had seen the Snitch, he just knew that Malfoy hadn't.

Malfoy wouldn't be popular when he got back to the Slytherin team.

I watched from a distance as Potter came back to consciousness. I knew that Lockhart wouldn't want to take no for an answer when Potter said that he'd just keep his broken arm as it was.

"Can't I just go up to the hospital wing?" I heard Potter ask, and for once I agreed with him.

"Yes! Go to the hospital wing!" I said to myself, knowing that Lockhart only wanted to show off.

Suddenly, I heard him tell Potter to go up to the hospital wing, and as I stepped backwards towards the staff stands so I wouldn't be noticed, I realised that no, Potter's bones were no longer broken. Because they no longer existed.

I bumped into Professor McGonagall later on that same night as the Quidditch match.

"That was quite a Quidditch match," said McGonagall.

"It's certainly changed now Potter no longer has any bones in his right arm," I said.

"Merlin's beard!" Exclaimed McGonagall. "What happened?"

"Lockhart happened," I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sighed McGonagall.

_**Hope you are enjoying the story! Please R&amp;R!**_


	25. Staff Meeting

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT. **

It was a Sunday afternoon and I had been called up to the staff room. I sat down as far away from Lockhart as possible, who was telling one of his long and crazy stories to Professor McGonagall. She looked as if she was going crazy, but not just because of Lockhart's story. There was something else as well. Something new.

As soon as we made sure that everyone was in the staff room, Dumbledore cleared his throat and let out a sigh.

"I thought I should let you know that there has been another attack," announced Dumbledore.

"On who?" Asked Madam Hooch in shock.

"One of my students," sighed Professor McGonagall. "He's a first year called Colin Creevey. He's the young boy with the camera."

"I think I know which student you mean," said Professor Flitwick.

"This reminds me exactly of some attacks that I had with the Wagga Wagga Werewolf," began Lockhart. "I pointed my wand at it and sent some Gytrashes speeding towards them, and..."

"We think he has been Petrified, just like Mrs Norris was," said Dumbledore, making a point of ignoring Lockhart trying to get the attention. "Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him now in the hospital wing."

"We hoped that he had taken a picture of his attacker," said Professor McGonagall. "But the insides of the camera were all melted."

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Professor Burbage.

"Pomona," said Dumbledore to Professor Sprout . "Once your Mandrakes reach their full size, can I have them for Colin and Mrs Norris?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Absolutely," said Professor Sprout. "They still need to grow a bit more, but you can have however many you want."

"And Severus," began Dumbledore. I looked up. "once you get the Mandrakes from Pomona, please could you make the Mandrake Restorative Draught? Then Poppy can administer it to Colin and Mrs Norris in the hospital wing."

I nodded, silently bringing together everything I needed for the potion in my head.

"We need to take extra care now," said Dumbledore. "Now there has been an attack on a student, we can safely say that the Chamber of Secrets is, indeed, open again."


	26. Thanks, Flitwick!

**I DON'T OWN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING, WARNER BROS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

I was walking down the flight of stairs in the Entrance Hall that led to the Dungeons, when suddenly, I heard a cheerful voice call behind me -

"Ah, Severus! Just the man I need!"

I would've sprinted away if I was actually good at it and didn't look so ridiculous. But very slowly, I began to turn around to find the very annoying Gilderoy Lockhart, this time in robes of magenta.

"Professor Lockhart," I said stiffly.

"Good afternoon! I was wondering if you would do me a favour?" He questioned.

I raised my eyebrows, not really wanting to listen, but knowing that I wouldn't have much choice in whether I was going to hear what he had to say either way.

"Please could you aid me in beginning a duelling club?"

Well. That was the last thing I expected to hear.

"Did you know that Professor Flitwick is a duelling champion?" I asked, feeling bad for trying to give the responsibility over to Flitwick, but feeling better at the idea of staying away from any extra time with Lockhart.

"Ah, I do, but Filius is feeling a little under the weather at the moment," sighed Lockhart.

"Is that right?" I asked. Well isn't that a coincidence - the duelling champion suddenly becoming "ill" at the exact time that he hears that he has to spend time with Lockhart!

"He suggested that you would be perfect for the job!" Smiled Lockhart.

Well the scheming little...

"So will you do it?" He asked.

"Well, I -" I began.

"Perfect!" He said. "I'm glad you agreed!"

How did I get myself into this?


	27. A Miraculous Recovery

I walked into the staff room and noticed Professor Flitwick sat in a chair reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Remembering what Lockhart had said about Professor Flitwick feeling "under the weather", I began to make my way over to him.

"Ah, Professor Flitwick," I said as I got to his chair. "I'm glad I've seen you. Professor Lockhart said that you weren't able to help with his duelling club because you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling better now, seeing as you are still teaching your classes? Have you made a miraculous recovery?"

"Well... it's funny you should mention that," said Flitwick, giving a small smile. "It's just... a duelling club has never really been my thing. And even if it were, I am still feeling a little ill."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, knowing that Flitwick not being keen on duelling would be a little strange, particularly as that's one of his strengths.

"I find that a bit unusual," I said. "I would've thought this would be something that might interest you, particularly as a lot of us know you're a duelling champion."

Eventually, Flitwick put down his newspaper, finally meeting my eyes. He sighed as he realised I knew what he did.

"Severus, if it were anyone else other than Lockhart running that club, I would've agreed to the duelling club like a shot," He admitted. "If you had set up the club, or Professor McGonagall, of course I would have said yes."

"Well," I sighed as I went to leave, "because you are 'ill', I am now assisting Lockhart in a duelling club."

I wasn't exactly thrilled. This was either going to go well or go really, really badly.


	28. Swelling and Suspecting

It was another days education as I felt the duelling club loom. The next class I had was a double lesson with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. This wasn't my favourite class, not only because it was a class with the Gryffindors, but also it was a class with the second years, which meant my class contained Potter, Weasley and Granger. Not only were these currently my least favourite students, I also knew that this was going to result in the lesson dragging by.

I wandered around the classroom, inspecting each of the students' Swelling Solutions. As usual, Malfoy's potion was just about perfect, but just like in every other lesson, when I arrived at Potter and Weasley's cauldrons I noticed that Potter's potion was far too runny. I continued to wander around the class, pausing to check each potion.

As I stopped to look at Longbottom's sad excuse for a potion, I suddenly turned around as I heard a strange noise as I heard something soaring through the air and splashing into Goyle's cauldron. Suddenly, all he'll broke loose. Pretty much all of Goyle's potion spilt out of his cauldron and began to hit everyone around Goyle. I glanced around the classroom in horror as I saw Goyle's hands swell up and Malfoy's nose get larger.

"SILENCE!" I shouted, trying to calm everyone down. I summoned a Deflating Draft from one of the shelves and caught it.

"Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft," I called. I did wonder if it was who I thought it could be. After all, Potter was friends with those Weasley twins who liked their pranks, wasn't he? I took a quick glance over at him and began to give our the Deflating Draft.

"If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that this person is expelled," I promised.

I looked over at Potter for a little longer this time and I saw him look a bit puzzled. Although, I wasn't too sure whether it was a very convincing puzzled face, particularly as it hit the most of the Slytherins (and Mr Malfoy particularly badly), and not as many of the Gryffindors.

I finished my speech, and Potter, quickly avoiding my gaze, escaped the cauldron as quickly as possible. I cleaned up the potion and thought about the duelling club in a week's time. I remembered mentioning to Lockhart that I knew a little bit about duelling myself and I realised that there were some things you really shouldn't mention.


	29. Duelling Distress

It was the day I had been dreading for ages. The day of the Duelling Club. For once, I hoped that my lessons that day wouldn't end because I wished that I hadn't agreed to the Duelling Club.

As I watched the hall fill up, I waited for Lockhart to arrive. Hoping that we would just do one class and Lockhart would forget about it, he turned towards me.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant... Professor Snape!"

I heard a few of the Gryffindors groan as Lockhart explained that I mentioned knowing a bit about duelling myself.

"But never fear! You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm finished with him!" He laughed.

I discreetly raised my eyebrows. I wasn't really worried about myself - after hearing the rumours about his teaching methods (for example, leaving three second year students to catch a load of pixies and running into his office), I thought he should be more worried about himself!

I sighed, just wanting to get the class over and done with. Finally, he decided to pace through the beginnings of a duel. Lockhart bowed at me and I nodded. As we took a few steps away and Lockhart counted to three, I decided to make the most of how I really felt about him. I raised my wand and pointed it at him.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. To my satisfaction, I watched as Lockhart flew through the air and slammed against the wall.

As we demonstrated the sort of duelling techniques that should be shown, we then began to put people into pairs. I watched as Potter tried to pair himself with Granger. Wanting different experiences with duelling, I decided to split the friendship group up - I put Potter with Draco Malfoy (knowing Potter's annoyance about that), I put Granger with Millicent Bulstrode (knowing that Miss Bulstrode wasn't exactly gentle when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts), and I but Weasley with Finnegan (as there were no Slytherins left).

But, before i knew it, Malfoy had started on "two". He hit Potter with a spell, but then I heard Potter yell "Rictumsempra!" and it sent Malfoy doubled up in pain. As Malfoy was hit with a Tickling Charm, chaos then erupted. I heard him shout "Tarantellegra!" and I saw Potter starting to do some sort of dance. Lockhart tried to take charge, but everyone ignored him. I rolled my eyes at his failure, raised my arm in the air and shouted,

"Finite Incantatem!"

Finally, silence took over the Great Hall. Weasley was holding up Finnegan, looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Seamus," I heard him babble. "It's my wand, I tried to fix it with Spellotape and... It had a bad effect..."

I turned around to find Miss Bulstrode putting Miss Granger in a headlock. She was showing more and more signs of discomfort. Suddenly, Potter came past me to try and split them up. To my relief, I realised that we probably weren't going to have any more duelling clubs.

Wanting to have a volunteer pair, Lockhart suggested Longbottom and Finch-Fletchey. I decided to step in with this thought that Lockhart had, knowing that Longbottom had issues with pretty much all spells. Instead, I decided to suggest Potter and Malfoy. I quickly had an idea for something that would surprise Potter. I quickly pulled Malfoy closer and whispered in his ear.

"Point your wand at Potter when it's time to start duelling, and say 'Serpensortia'", I whispered. Malfoy smiled and nodded.

"Harry, you do this," Lockhart said. He waved his arms dramatically and dropped his wand. I rolled my eyes.

"What, drop my wand?" Potter asked, sounding puzzled.

Finally it was time to start duelling. I watched Malfoy as he pointed his wand towards Potter.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled. As I expected, a long black snake shot out of his wand and landed at his feet. Noticing the murmurs of fear going through the hall, I went to get rid off the snake.

"Allow me!" Said Lockhart. He pointed his wand at the snake, it flew through the air and landed on the floor.

Unexpectedly, the snake turned around and focused on Justin Finch-Fletchey. He widened his eyes and backed away a little. But what happened next was the last thing I expected to happen.

All of a sudden, almost as if he was going into a trance, Potter narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards the snake. But then, a hissing came out of his mouth. Parseltongue? Potter was a Parselmouth?

I waved my wand and the snake vanished. He looked up, smiling at Finch-Fletchey, but to his apparent surprise, he found Finch-Fletchey glaring at him.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He yelled.

Potter turned to look at me, but I didn't know what to think. Lily's son, a Parselmouth? What would she think of this. I continued to watch him as Weasley and Granger grabbed him and pulled him out of the hall. A silence rang through the hall before Lockhart began to speak, for once looking serious.

"R...Right, we'll finish that today, I think the best idea is for everyone to head back to their common rooms," said Lockhart. Slowly, everyone began to wander away and in silence Lockhart and I packed away the stage.

But walking out of the hall that night, I only found myself thinking one thing. How could a 12 year old have an ability like Parseltongue?


	30. What would Lily think?

I sat at my desk after my final lessons with the seventh years finished, and began to mark their NEWT essays on bezoars. Yet as much as I tried to concentrate, my mind still drifted back to the incident with Potter at the duelling club when he began to speak Parseltongue. I put down my quill and stared at the door.

"What would Lily say about her son being a Parselmouth?" I thought. "It is such an unbelievable thing... Would she react in the same way as the students did? Or would she react differently?"

I sighed as I marked an essay a Gryffindor student had written as a 'D'. Deep down I was wondering all of these things things, but I knew that I was pretty sure of the answer. I thought back to my school days, and how my only friend was Lily. I will never forgive myself for what I called her.

Lily was no ordinary woman. I don't think that it would matter to her if Potter was a Parselmouth. She would never judge anyone at all - and that was why most people loved her.


End file.
